farstarchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayden Argadon
Ayden Argadon was born in the future on Aldea, in 2671 A.D. He was born to Jen Argadon and lived on Aldea all his life. He fought in the Second Holy War, against the re-emerged Shi’ado Empire. He started his Guardian training when he was at least 100 years of age. Later, he inherited the Ancient Guardian Jewel of Strength And Sight. During the First Interstellar Civil War, he was caught in a temporal portal and was transported to Aldea, during the Great Shi’ado Civil War. He remained on Aldea and served in the 1st Holy War with his Uncle, Gabriel Argadon. Years later, he led a group of Paladins, who fought against an ancient evil, The Dark Army. As the Dark Army started to consolidate its power in 3749 B.C., Ayden and his Paladins were cast out of Aldean society and were banished from the Carlkaveria Continent. Ayden and his Paladins became rogues, hunting down Demons and dark beings and destroying them. Lady Ketral, the Sorceress of Shadows used Erasta, the third clone of Lord Vahloren, to kill off the Paladins of Light. Ayden confronted Erasta and was nearly obliterated from all of creation. Ayden was rescued by a Guardian and is taken to the Village of Shidow; where he is treated for his wounds by the then sixteen year old Sakura. As Ayden recuperated, he learned the truth from Sakura that Ketral had his men killed, and that the murderer wasn’t Lord Vahloren, but a clone of Vahloren who is a servant of Ketral. Ayden, after some considerable thought, teamed up with Sakura. They journey together on a quest to destroy Ketral and free all of Aldea from the evil hold of The Dark Army. As they traveled together, they battled monsters and Demons. They later met the Fiery Twins and the twins join their company. Soon afterward, Ayden confronted yet another of Ketral’s henchmen, the undead warrior, Seth of Adorous. Ayden battled Seth; the battle quickly becomes a stalemate. Soon afterwards, Ayden travels with Sakura and company on the Oceana Ocean and then were shipwrecked on the Mystical Island of Ryuune. There, Ayden finally realized himself and faced Seth again; this time however, Ayden defeated Seth and Ketral’s plan to kill Sakura. After the battle on the island, Ayden took Sakura and their two companions to the Eiradeyn Universe to seal Sakura’s Shi’ado side. They were aided by Guardian Apprentice Kal Ayersoth`e to get into the under water Kingdom of Corinthia. There, Ayden faced the reborn Emperor Draconis and defeated him. Afterwards, Ayden took Sakura and the twins back to the Universe of Anaeroth and to the Carlkaveria Continent. There, they fought against the Dark Army and battled their way towards Ketral’s Castle. In the Castle, Ayden and Sakura faced off against Lady Ketral and injured her. Ketral vanished in a cloud of black smoke and Sakura gave into her emerged Shi’ado side. After Ketral’s defeat by the hands of Lord Vahloren, Ayden stayed on the Carlkaveria Continent and waited. During the Reunification Wars, Ayden fought against the Shi'ado Empire. Series Appearances Ayden Argadon first appeared in Aldean Chronicles. He also appeared in Guardian Apprentice and Far Star Chronicles. Category:Characters